Levi's Room
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren tiene ya un año viviendo en el mismo departamento con cuatro habitaciones. En una de ellas cuelga una tablilla que reza: Levi's room. Y Eren recuerda perfectamente la última y la primera vez que entró a esa habitación donde a veces se puede escuchar la misma melodía que a Levi le gusta tocar en piano.


Hola :D

Después de siglos desaparecida traje a Fanfiction este One Shot Ereri que, de hecho, ya está publicado en Wattpad hace tiempo, hehe. Lo siento, no he tenido una computadora decente aún y estos años han sido... difíciles jaja. Pero por fin me digné a usar la app de Fanfiction y a penas me estoy adecuando a ella jsjsjs

En fin, espero que les guste~

* * *

Levi's room

Con los pies exhaustos de caminar, el cuerpo cansando y con movimientos lánguidos, Eren subió los últimos tres escalones que le quedaban antes de poder llegar a la puerta de su piso. Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos para poder recuperar el aliento. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a subir esas malditas escaleras incluso después de un año viviendo ahí y dudaba poder acostumbrarse pronto. No es como si tuviese una mala condición física pero esas escaleras podrían cansar a cualquier persona en el mundo, eran my empinadas al punto de que le hacían sentir que caería cada vez que bajaba y tenía que tomar el barandal para no sentirse un poco mareado incluso; aparte de que subir ocho pisos era realmente pesado, sobre todo habiendo pasado un día entero corriendo por todos lados intentando no tirar los pedidos de cada uno de los clientes de la cafetería donde trabajaba todos los sábados y después teniendo que volver caminando porque olvidó la maldita cartera en el apartamento.

Eren se sentía a punto de morir.

Hoy más que nunca odiaba el maldito elevador siempre fuera de servicio.

Dio un último suspiro y caminó con pasos pesados hasta el final del pasillo hasta su puerta con la llave lista en su mano. Cuando abrió dejó un ronco quejido escapar desde el fondo de su garganta al recordar que no tenía nada para cenar. Decidió en ese momento que estaba más cansado que hambriento, así que dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el sofá frente a la televisión y luego de un largo suspiro de cansancio movió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar su teléfono. Tecleó un mensaje.

[Eren]

_¿No te encantaría traerme la cena? :)_

_9:31 pm_

Y la respuesta tardó lo justo en llegar, tal como esperaba de Jean.

[Jean]

_No._

_Por mí muérete de hambre_

_9:34 pm_

[Eren]

_La próxima no grabo tu estúpido programa_

_Es más, nunca debí pasarte el número de Mikasa_

_Ni presentártela_

_9:35 pm_

_Le diré que perdiste la cartera que te regaló_

_Se va a enojar mucho contigo cuando le diga_

_Apuesto a que te echa del departamento_

_9:36_ _pm_

_No cuentes conmigo cuando eso pase_

_Ojalá que te caigas de las escaleras cuando llegues_

_Y OJALÁ que te rompas algo cuando caigas_

_9:37 pm_

[Jean]

_Compré hamburguesas_

_Ya voy para allá_

_9:46 pm_

[Eren]

_Gracias, Jean :)_

_Eres el mejor_

_9:47 pm_

[Jean]

_No le vas a decir nada de la cartera, ¿no?_

_9:48 pm_

[Eren]

_Quién sabe..._

_9:48 pm_

[Jean]

_Eren_

_9:48 pm_

[Eren]

_Hehe_

_9:49 pm_

[Jean]

_EREN, NO SEAS ASÍ :(_

_9:49 pm_

Hasta que no tuviera esas hamburguesas en sus propias mas la amenaza seguiría en pie. Aunque lo que Jean no sabía es que Mikasa ya sabía sobre la cartera, porque ella misma la tenía desde que lo vio olvidarla en su auto el día que fueron al cine juntos, justo un día después de que se la regalara. Pero la amenaza le servía perfecta a Eren y a Mikasa le divertía verlo nervioso cuando le preguntaba por la cartera, así que mantendrían el secreto por más tiempo seguramente.

Eren rió escuchando el teléfono vibrar varias veces después de tirarlo a alguna parte del sofá y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con la intención de tener una siesta hasta que Jean llegara. Entonces lo escuchó. Apretó los ojos en cuanto sintió la suave tonada llegar a sus oídos y tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos por completo, como temiendo que al hacerlo el sonido desapareciera. Levantó lentamente el cuerpo, olvidándose de su cansancio. Se mantuvo sentado durante lo que parecieron siglos y miró el reloj colgado en la pared. Como supuso estaba detenido con las manecillas detenidas en las diez en punto. Tragó con fuerza. Sabía lo que significaba e incluso si no tenía miedo sentía los nervios retorcerle las entrañas. Se levantó sigiloso y anduvo hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las cuatro puertas que llevaban a las cuatro pequeñas habitaciones. Caminó hasta la puerta del fondo, con la tablilla de siempre colgada a la mitad y las mismas letras de siempre escritas en ella: Levi's room. Tomó el picaporte pero un segundo antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo. Miró la puerta fijamente, recordando la última vez que entró a esa habitación y también la primera vez. Le gustaba más recordar la primera vez que la última porque aunque aquella vez estaba realmente avergonzado porque Levi lo descubrió escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta era de los mejores recuerdos que tenía en esa habitación.

—Te extraño, Levi— dijo lo suficientemente fuerte.

El piano hizo un fuerte sonido antes de que todo se quedara en silencio. Unos segundos después el reloj volvió a sonar en los oídos de Eren, que volvió al sofá más cansado que antes. En cuanto se recostó cayó dormido, por poco no llegaba a acostarse. Fue sólo un parpadeo y había quedado inconsciente.

Soñó con la primera vez que entró a la habitación: aún ni siquiera vivía ahí cuando escuchó por primera vez esa tonada y pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Levi lo pilló, lo hizo entrar entre risas amables y comenzaron a hablar. Eren con la vergüenza pintada en las mejillas, jugando con el ramillo de florecillas rosas que tomó de encima del piano. Levi con la timidez pesándole en la mirada, que mantenía fija en sus manos sobre su regazo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le despertó. El gruñido de su estómago resonó cuando olió las hamburguesas que Jean llevaba en la bolsa de plástico. Sonrió adormilado, recordando que había amenazado a Jean con contarle a Mikasa sobre la cartera y estiró el brazo para recibir su orden de hamburguesas, que Jean le dio de mala gana, quitándose la chaqueta. Luego le empujó las piernas fuera del sofá para sentarse y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa para tomar una de las hamburguesas envueltas en papel con el logo del restaurante donde las compró impreso. Eren comió en silencio perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que Jean encendió la televisión y cambiaba de canal cada cinco segundos.

—Jean.

—¿Le vas a decir a Mikasa?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿De la cartera?— miró a Jean asentir sin mirarle—. No.

—Entonces te oigo.

—Es sobre, eh, ya sabes.

Jean le miró esta vez, con la hamburguesa a unos centímetros de los labios.

—Eren.

—Ya sé, Jean. Es sólo que...

—Es sólo que nada. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces— suspiró bajando su hamburguesa con frustración—. Por tu culpa mi apetito se fue.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes.

No dijo nada, tenía razón. En cambio tomó otro mordisco y le hizo señas a Jean para decirle que estaba muy buena la hamburguesa que le compró. Jean rodó los ojos antes de volver a comer y siguió cambiando de canal hasta que encontró un partido de béisbol. Eren lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y sabía que Jean no estaba prestando atención al partido, estaría pensando en Levi. No lo culpaba. No le gustaba el tema porque siempre se sentía culpable al respecto. Pensó que debería decirle algo para que dejara de culparse por ello pero también sabía que no funcionaría porque aunque no era su culpa Eren no tenía la intención de decir nada tampoco. Cuando terminaron de comer recogió todo, agradeció por la comida y luego de recibir un golpe del cojín que le lanzó su amigo se fue a su habitación entre risas. Antes de entrar dio una mirada a la puerta de la habitación del fondo. Pensó que no haría daño entrar una vez más, ¿no?

Así que se dirigió hasta la puerta. Acarició la tablilla limpiando el poco polvo que tenía y abrió la puerta después de un momento. Miró dentro y miró cada centímetro dentro de la habitación, que conocía de memoria.

Entró.

Se acercó al piano y sonrió al ver el pequeño ramillo de flores rosas.

Miró la cama sin colchón, el clóset sin ropa, y el estante sin libros. Luego se agachó para tomar la sabana que normalmente cubría el piano, la estiró y volvió a extenderla sobre este para asegurarse de que el polvo no se acumulara en la madera. Cerró la cortina de la ventana, dio una última mirada a la abandonada habitación y se llevó consigo el ramillo de flores.

¿Hace cuántos meses fue? ¿Ocho o nueve? Eren no lo recuerda bien pero sabe que después de saber quién fue la persona que mató a Levi las cosas no fueron iguales para nadie. Mucho menos para Jean, que aún se sentía culpable por haberse ido esa tarde y dejarlo solo. Pero quién sabría que justamente ese día entraría aquel chico a robar y mataría a Levi por accidente.

Odiaba el hecho de que Levi haya muerto un día antes de tener su primer concierto de piano mucho más de lo que odiaba el maldito elevador del edificio. Sin embargo lo que odiaba aún más era que no podía enojarse con el chico que mató a Levi y que las lágrimas se le habían acabado hace mucho tiempo porque la última vez que entró a esa habitación vio a Levi ahí, traslúcido, con los rayos del sol atravesándole, acariciando las teclas del piano y diciéndole que no culpara al chico ni llorara por él porque de lo contrario buscaría una forma de volver de la muerte sólo para patearle el culo.

Rió al recordarlo y se preguntó por qué no le gustaba recordar aquello. Quizás porque se sentía culpable de superar su muerte luego de ver y escuchar a su espectro decirle que le patearía el culo si no dejaba de llorar como Magdalena.

—¡Jean!— le llamó desde el pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No perdiste la cartera, la tiene Mikasa.

Entró a su habitación antes de que Jean contestara y cuando se recostó en la cama mirando las flores rosas escuchó a Jean gritándole lo hijo de puta que era por hacerle comprar hamburguesas sabiendo eso.

Dejó las flores en la mesita de noche y se acurrucó en la cama sin preocuparse por cambiar su ropa. Mañana era su día libre, iría a visitar la tumba de Levi para dejarle las florecillas.

—Buenas noches, Levi— murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió unos dedos deslizarse sobre su mejilla.

Sonrió.

—Te amo, Levi.

_—Y yo a ti, Eren._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Siento estar tan desaparecida :(

Juro que no he muerto(?), no quiero spoilear nada pero espero estar de vuelta pronto... si es que alguien se acuerda de mí :D

Mientras tanto, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
